Power of the Kits
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Tigerkit, her sister Ivykit, and her friends, Birchkit and Talonkit, decide to make up a Clan game, but then the kits go a bit to far..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As like another ThunderClan morning, the sun would rise to the top of the sky silently and peacefully. The kits would always wake up once the sun shined in their faces. There was more kits since it was green-leaf, the best time of the year. Tigerkit snuggled with Ivykit every night. When Tigerkit's brown eyes opened, she knew it was morning. Her brown striped pelt brushed against the warm black pelt of Ivykit's, then she looked over at her. "Ivykit, wake up…" Tigerkit moaned as she was Ivykit's green eyes pop open. "Kits of ThunderClan, wake up!" Tigerkit and Ivykit said at the top of their lungs. They saw little eyes open.

Talonkit rolled over Birchkit. "What are we going to do today?" He asked as he woke up Birchkit when he rolled over him to get over to Tigerkit and Ivykit. Birchkit walked over. "I was thinking we can make a Clan game. Talonkit or I could be leader." Birchkit said. All of the kits nodded their heads yes. Flarekit looked at Talonkit. "So? Just going to sit around like a mouse and do nothing or are you going to ask to be leader?" He asked. Talonkit nodded. "Yeah! I'll be KitClan's leader." Talonkit said. Ivykit looked at Talonkit disgusted. "I am not going to be a part of that clan if that's name." She said. Talonkit wagged his tail; he was a bit mad that they didn't respect their clan's name. "How about BattleClan? Or StrikeClan?" Birchkit asked. Tigerkit thought for a bit."LightningClan?" She suggested. Birchkit nodded. "I like it." He said, and then walked a little closer to Tigerkit. The brown she-cat kindly looked at him then smiled. "What about FearClan?" Bramblekit suggested, walking up to them. Talonkit nodded quickly. Finally, a name he liked! "Yes. We will be FearClan. I, Talonstar, make Tigerlight my deputy! Birchpaw will become Birchtail. Bramblepaw will become Bramblefur. Smilepaw will become Smileheart. Vinepaw shall become Vinewhisper. Nightpaw shall be Nightheart. Dapplepaw will become Daplebasil. Firepaw shall be called Fireflight, Dawnpaw will become Dawnstorm, Viperpaw shall become Viperspeed, Flarepaw shall become Flaresoft. Grapepaw will become Grapefrost. Ivypaw will become Ivynight. Ospreypaw can become Ospreyhawk. Last but not least, Drypaw will become Dryday." Talonkit said.

Tigerkit knew that this game would last forever. She couldn't be Tigerlight for a small part of time! "Shall we all promise we have to lives, one in ThunderClan, and one in FearClan?" Tigerkit asked. "Yes!" All of the kits, including Tigerkit shouted. "It'll be a secret though. Don't tell any of the ThunderClan cats. We shall go to this moon's gathering, as FearClan." The brown leader of FearClan said. They noticed the queens started to wake up. "Okay, Tigerlight, hold the first hunting patrol, and I'll hold a patrol to find some small territory for us." Talonkit said. Tigerkit nodded. "Birchtail, Ivynight, Dryday, and Ospreyhawk, please come with me." Tigerkit said as the four kits walked up to her. Birchkit wagged his tail, he wanted to go on his first hunting trip!

"All of the rest come with me." Talonkit said. The huge group of kits gathered up by their leader and walked out of the Clan territory the secret way, that only apprentices and kits knew, in between the Nursery and the Elder's Den, there was a passage way that could bring you into the Clan's forest, but not in ThunderClan territory. The kits scrambled all together, then the pushed and pulled to get out.

Birchkit looked at Tigerkit. "So, what now? We can't go into the clearing, some apprentices and warriors are there. Even worse, Aspenstar is there!" Birchkit told her. Ospreykit and Drykit nodded. Ivykit looked over one more time, and then looked at them. "Tigerlight, there is no way we can get out by the clearing. We have to go through the secret way." Ivykit said. Birchkit nodded his head then looked over at FearClan's deputy. Tigerkit nodded. She made a line, but then she heard Ospreykit scream, "QUICK! I smell Firestripe and Yelloweagle!" He said. Drykit ran her little quick feet over to Tigerkit, then they all ran, pushing each other when they were in between. Tigerkit smiled as she looked at the forest. But, a thunderpath was in front of her! "I can smell more prey that way then the way the other patrol went." Drykit walked over to Tigerkit. "I'll try first." Drykit said. She shook her little white fur for hope and luck, and then got ready to run. Ivykit looked at the small kitten. "Dryday, good luck." Ivykit said. Birchkit, Ospreykit, and Tigerkit nodded. Drykit smiled at them all, looked both ways, smelling and seeing no cars, she leaped onto the thunderpath, then she ran as fast as her little legs could to the other side. Once she landed all feet on the grass, the four kits on the other side cheered her name. Ivykit smiled. "I'll go next!" She said.

Tigerkit ran over to her sister and licked her black fur. "Good luck, Ivykit." She said sadly. What if something bad happened to her? The patch of black fur squatted down, and just before she started to run without looking, a car sped through the thunderpath. When it passed over by Ivykit, it made a black shadow. "No!" The kits screamed. Birchkit looked at Drykit. "Stay!" He screamed as he saw the car stop.

Drykit hid behind a bush on her side, then Birchkit, Ospreykit, and Tigerkit ran over to the shadow that the car made. Tigerkit couldn't see Ivykit in the dark shadow, so she put her head down sadly on a cat, thinking it was Birchkit. "Why did they had to take Ivykit away?" She said sadly. Ivykit stood up, hitting Tigerkit's chin. "Really, Birchkit? When I am upset the soul of my sister is gone?"  
She said Birchkit looked at Tigerkit. "That wasn't me or Ospreykit." Birchkit said. Tigerkit looked at the direction Birchkit's voice went for a second, then the mysterious cat looked at them. "Tigerkit, its only me, Ivykit. I am not gone." The cat said. The cats turned over to her. "Ivykit!" They said happily."I see a twoleg coming out of it. Shush." Birchkit said, squinting. The kits stood still and didn't say anything until they heard a slam and the shadow went away.

"I'm glad you okay, Ivykit!" Tigerkit said happily. Drykit ran out of the bushes. Once she noticed Ivykit was fine, she sat down, waiting for her to come to her side.

The three other kits backed up and watched Ivykit go, and then Ospreykit sped up to her. The two got onto the other side without getting hurt or into any trouble. Tigerkit wasn't ready to go. She looked at Birchkit. "I can't go, I really can't. I am too afraid." She said in a frightened voice.

Birchkit shook his head. "You are the deputy of FearClan! I am just a plan old warrior. You're special. You can do this." Birchkit said, and then smiled. Tigerkit smiled a bit, still scared. She had to get this over with. The tiny brown kit went down, then closed her eyes and started running. She couldn't see the car speeding right towards her! Tigerkit stopped to take a breath. Birchkit shook his head. Tigerkit wasn't going to die on his watch!

Birchkit could also use this to prove his love to her. Birchkit ran as fast as a lightning bolt over to Tigerkit. Right before the car would crash into the two; he quickly picked up Tigerkit's scruff and rolled over to the grass. Tigerkit opened her eyes. She smiled at Birchkit. "You saved my life." Tigerkit said, then licked him.

Birchkit winked at her. Drykit nodded. "That thing would have gone right over Tigerlight. We should report what this life saver, Birchtail, did to save Tigerlight, to Talonstar." Drykit said. "Thanks Dryday." Birchkit said, wagging his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Meanwhile when the small patrol of kits where running and hunting, Talonkit walked over to Bramblekit. "Grapefrost should be back by now." Talonkit told her, then licked his fur. The she-cat shrugged. "She'll be back soon."Bramblekit said. They noticed the brown and gray she-cat run over to them. Grapekit smiled at them. "The cliff should be our home! It has all of the hollows we need, good hunting ground at the side, and good water source. FearClan can live there."She said. The leader turned his normal look into a huge smile. "Great! I heard my mother saying we should be six moons old soon. Once we turn six moons old, no more ThunderClan for us! FearClan it'll be, and I'll get my real nine lives." Talonkit said. The kits stopped doing what they were doing then they cheered, "FearClan! FearClan!" They cheered.

"Okay FearClan cats. Let's go find Tigerkit and her patrol."Talonkit said. Bramblekit and Grapekit wagged their tails at all of the cats. Smilekit and Firekit finally stopped following that ant and walked over to Talonkit. The brown she-cat, Dawnkit, sped over to Talonkit. "Vinekit and Flarekit are stuck in a tree. Viperkit is trying to help them!" She said. Talonkit and Bramblekit looked over at the tree. There was Viperkit. He was trying to get on top. Flarekit was in the most trouble. His claws were hanging from a branch. Vinekit tried to climb down, but she had to keep grabbing on the branches.

Something shook in the rosebush to Smilekit's side. "Talonkit!" Smilekit whispered, walking closer to him. All of the kits froze when they saw a black bunch of fur rising to the top of the bush. Bramblekit gasped. It was a kitten! The black cat scrambled over to the tree, then unsheathed its claws. The cat started to climb up the tree, and once they reached Viperkit, the cat pushed Viperkit down. Nightkit, Dapplekit, and Firekit grabbed Viperkit with their only strength. Bramblekit stepped closer into the catch. "Viperkit, are you sure you are fine?" Bramblekit asked. The black and brown tom nodded and got up. The black cat that was climbing the tree got onto the top. "In case if these two fall, you might want to gather around the tree." The cat said. Talonkit nodded to his FearClan members, then they all went around the tree. The black cat walked a bit over to Flarekit. The cat grabbed the troubled kitten's first paw, then dragged it over to where they were able to sit. "Unsheath your claws." The black cat said. Flarekit silently unsheathed his claws. He got his paw up. "What now?" Flarekit said with his orange fur waving fear into the wind. "You can bounce! Jump! Leap! Any of those three! Just save yourself!" The unknown cat screamed.

The orange tom took a deep breath. It was his only chance. He lifted his legs up, and did the risk. He went up into the sky as soon as he leaped and let go of his right paw. He landed on the branch that the black cat was talking about. All the kits below cheered. "Now make sure your claws are still unsheathed and climb down the tree trunk." The black cat said. Flarekit smiled, then started to go down.

The cat turned over to Vinekit. "Unsheath your claws and go down!" The black kit told her. Vinekit nodded. She scratched the tree to make sure they were unsheathed, then started to go down. The black kit climbed trees all the time, so they went on the strongest branch and jumped down. Talonkit ran over to the cat. "Thank you so much for saving Flaresoft and Vinewhisper. FearClan wouldn't be as strong without them." The brown tabby tom told them.

"Clan? I used to be a WindClan cat until my mother died, and there were too many kits there, so Pinestar and Whisperfeather told me to leave. Now I am all alone." They said. "I am Shatter, well I was Shatterkit in WindClan, but since I am a loner I'd like to have a loner name." Shatter said. "Well Shatter, would you like to join FearClan? We are also apart of ThunderClan, but we aren't leaving there until we get our apprentice or warrior names." Talonkit said. Shatter smiled then nodded. "Maybe some cats could leave ThunderClan to go to FearClan when they are apprentices, and they can stay apprentices. Then you can teach them some moves until you are a warrior, then you can make them a warrior." Shatter suggested. "My sister also left WindClan. She should be around soon." Shatter said. Shatter shook her head when she saw a gray cat walking towards her. "This is Willow." Shatter told Talonkit.

Talonkit nodded. "Okay! You both will be allowed to join FearClan." He said. "Attention all FearClan cats. We will be called our kit names until some of us start our training. We shall meet at FearClan territory once we get Tigerkit." Talonkit said. Everyone lined up and walked to the entrance in the secret path. They noticed Tigerkit, Drykit, Ivykit, Ospreykit, and Birchkit waiting for them with three birds, two squirrels, and one chipmunk. Ospreykit and Birchkit ducked low when they saw a squirrel and a bird. Ospreykit leaped for the bird and Birchkit leaped for the squirrel. "Here you go!" Birchkit said, dropping his squirrel, and Ospreykit dropping his bird. "Wow! That's a lot of prey for just a little while." Bramblekit said. Talonkit nodded. "We found our territory, the cliff. Nobody ever goes there anymore since they have the secret hollow. Well anyways, we are going to have some kits stay in ThunderClan to train so they can train us. And we will be calling ourselves with kit instead of paw or a warrior ending until we start our training. Now, to the cliff!" Talonkit said. Birchkit shrugged then walked with Tigerkit to the cliff.

Meanwhile in ThunderClan, Tawnyheart, Yelloweagle, Firestripe, and Bushwing were looking all over for the kits.

"I can't find them anywhere!" Tawnyheart said. Yelloweagle shook her head. "What if hawks snatched them?" She said. Bushwing looked at Yelloweagle. "Let's just go find Aspenstar to send out patrols for them." Bushwing suggested. The four queens stomped off to the leader's den.

A gray cat looked at them. "Are your kits in trouble?" Aspenstar asked. The orange queen shook her head. "Worse! They are missing!" Firestripe said. Aspenstar looked at them. "I shall stay here and guard camp with Hopeflight and Willowheart. You tell everyone else to split up and search for them!" Aspenstar ordered.

The queens stormed out instantly. Back where FearClan was, they finally got to the cliff. "Do you like it Tigerkit?" Talonkit asked. The brown she-cat jumped into the territory. "I love it! We might even be able to spy on RiverClan so we can swim! " Tigerkit said.

"But the queens must make sure the kits stay away from the edge. They can play in their dens when they want to, but if they want to play outside an apprentice or warrior must play with them or watch them unless if the queen wants to watch them." Birchkit told Talonkit.

Tigerkit, Shatter, and Talonkit nodded to Birchkit. "That is one great idea Birchkit." Tigerkit said in a peaceful voice. Birchkit smiled.

"Where is a boulder for me to get on?" Talonkit asked. "Right over there by your den." Tigerkit pointed out. The brown leader walked over to the Fear Boulder.

"FearClan officially has two new members, Shatter and Willow. Have you two had fighting experience and you were close to winning?" Talonkit asked.

Willow nodded. "I have fought of a couple of snakes." She said. "And I fought with WindClan's leader to let us stay."The black cat who saved the two from that tree accident said.

"Then I am proud to say that Willow shall now be Willowpaw, and Shatter shall be Shatterwave." Talonkit said. Willowpaw walked over to Talonkit. "Why does Shatterwave get to become a warrior?" Willowpaw complained.

"She fought with the WindClan leader. That is brave. She fought with them. Brave. What happened next though, Shatterwave?" Talonkit asked.

"I just decided to leave with Willowpaw." The black warrior said. The whole clan was filled was gasps. "That is even more brave, Shatterwave. You can still stay as a warrior." Talonkit told her.

"I could take care of a couple of kits for a few days." Shatterwave asked. Talonkit shook his head. "We don't need any kits getting taken care of Shatterwave. Well, for now." Talonkit said.

Shatterwave nodded. "Okay then, Talon_kit._" She said. Talonkit shook his head. "Never will you take care of me, Shatterwave." Talonkit told her. Shatterwave blinked for a second, then shrugged.

"Now FearClan, who shall be staying in ThunderClan to learn some moves? I will be doing so. Tigerkit would have to stay here." Talonkit said.

"Sure, I'd love to stay here. Whoever wants to stay here, come over to me." Tigerkit said. Vinekit, Dapplekit, Dawnkit, Flarekit, Ivykit, Ospreykit, and Birchkit walked over to the deputy. "Shatterwave? Willowpaw?"Tigerkit asked.

"What? You_ know_ we were going to stay here." Shatterwave said. The dappled colored coat on Willowpaw shivered as Shatterwave talked in that angry voice.

Tigerkit's eyes dropped down and she looked at Shatterwave angrily. Tigerkit turned around with Shatterwave just sitting a foot behind her.

Talonkit watched as Drykit, Smilekit, Bramblekit, Viperkit, Grapekit, Nightkit, and Firekit walked over to Talonkit.

Back over in ThunderClan, Maplepaw, Deeppaw, and Hailpaw looked out of the secret way. "I can smell kits." Maplepaw said.

"We still have to keep the passageway a secret! Let's go out of camp the other way." Deeppaw told her. "What is one place this way can get to that no one uses anymore?" Hailpaw asked. "The cliff…" The three said. The three went back into camp in the secret passage way.

"Aspenstar! Have you ever thought they were at the cliff?" Maplepaw asked. The gray she-cat shook her head. "Go with Bushwing and Firestripe." She ordered.

The three apprentices ran over to the two queens. "You thought of a place to search?" Bushwing asked hopefully. The three apprentices nodded. "The cliff!" Hailpaw said.

Firestripe shook her head. "Why didn't we think about that?" Firestripe asked. Buswhing shook her head. The new patrol stood up and walked out of the camp.

Minutes later, the cats finally reached the secret passage way. "Come on! Speed up! We are almost there!" The tom apprentice said. "Hailpaw, shush it." Deeppaw said. Hailpaw shrugged and kept on walking. They were finally almost at the entrance of the cliff.

Tigerkit and Birchkit ran over to Talonkit who was sharing a bird with Shatterwave and Willowpaw. "Talonkit! We scent ThunderClan real close." Birchkit said. Willowpaw and Shatterwave knew there misson already, they pushed the prey into one of the hollows, then Willowpaw and Shatterwave hid in it. The kits ran into one whole group and ducked low and went the fern way. "Ouch!" Smilekit shrieked as she got a thorn stuck in her paw from a thorny fern.

"Shush! We don't want to get caught and FearClan to be destroyed." Birchkit whispered as they kept walking.

As soon as they got out of the ferns, Birchkit and Tigerkit looked at Smilekit's paw. Talonkit went over, bit the thorn, then pushed it out. "Spit it!" Birchkit said. "OUCH!" Smilekit shrieked. Talonkit spit the thorn out. "Are you okay now Smilekit?" Talonkit asked. The she-cat nodded. "We should go back to camp for a while so our mothers won't go crazy again." Bramblekit suggested. The rest of the kits nodded.

"Willowpaw and Shatterwave will understand, hopefully." Tigerkit said. Tigerkit knew Willowpaw would, but she didn't know about Shatterwave. She noticed Shatterwave could be grumpy at times. Once they reached the camp, they quickly went into the Nursery.

"Well to get the pain out of my paw I am going to sleep for a little bit." Smilekit said. Tigerkit nodded. "Okay then. Tonight we go back to FearClan." Talonkit said, then the kits cut into their normal play groups and started to play.


End file.
